Candle Lights
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: Macavity and his henchcats feel cold one night, and he shuffles off to the Jellicle Junkyard in an attempt to get a light. Jennyanydots gets mixed in it somehow and Skimble doesn't have a clue. Very random. Jenny x Skimble


**Disclaimer:** CATS are property of T. S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber. It doesn't belong to me in any way.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place quite a long time before the settings of the musical. It's when Macavity's young, so his powers haven't quite developed and he's not done anything too bad while being an outcast... so the Jellicles don't particularly like him, but he's not considered a really serious threat. The other characters mentioned in the Junkyard would be adults, but definitely not old. It's a rather delicate thingy.

Hope you like it.

* * *

"I tell you, this place has gone to hell." A voice grumbled. A paw reached up, taking a very small candle that was burning, giving off a dim light. "Should never have come here..."

"Nonsense." A voice snarled from the darkness. "It's a part of your training. What kind of a henchcat would you make, complaining about this-and-that continously for no particular reason? You're rather boring me and the others with your endless whining." The speaker shifted around.

"Actually, he's right, boss." Another voice said from a corner. "I don't remember you saying that sitting in this warehouse without heat was part of this-"

"Silence!" The previous speaker banged a paw on the floor. "My word is the rules you live by! A bit of cold never hurt anyone, so stop whingeing and shut up!" A growl and series of mutterings followed this outburst, and the henchcats winced, retreating into a corner. One looked up at the broken window, and sighed.

"He'll regret it soon, you mark my words..."

* * *

"Jenny!" A voice called, and the queen turned around. "Come inside! It's cold out there!" A series of footsteps pattered nearby, and Jellylorum sat down beside her friend, who had turned back to watching the outskirts of the junkyard on the tyre.

"It'll be frosty tonight. Jenny, you need to go inside right now. Deuteronomy said that all cats should be inside their homes." She said, and then lapsed into silence. Jenny didn't move, but looked down, her lips trembling very slightly.

"But I'm worried..." She whispered.

"About what?" Jelly asked. Jenny shook her head and stood up.

"Nevermind. Let's go in."

* * *

"... Um, boss?"

"What?" The sharp, annoyed-sounding reply came.

"Don't you think... it's a little... too... you know, cold here?" The henchcat's whiskers were frozen stiff and his teeth were chattering; he seemed in very poor condition and looked as if he were suffering greatly from the frost.

"What do you mean, cold?" The irritated voice replied, and the owner of the voice moved into the dim light, surveying the inside of the warehouse. "What has happened around here?" He looked briefly up at the broken window, where the glass was freezing over. The henchcat slunk into the light, watching his boss's actions with a wary eye.

"I don't know, boss - they've all just frozen, look." He nudged a fellow cat with a paw. The cat didn't move, only stared straight ahead with blank eyes and chattering teeth. "It's much too cold out here. Are you really... really sure this was a good idea, boss?"

"Of course it was a good idea!" The reddish-ginger cat snarled. "You're all weaklings. Pathetic! Letting the cold get the better of you? It's just the temperature, for-" He paused, sneezing. The henchcat winced a little, flinching away, but then looked triumphant.

"You were saying?" He said, smirking. The other looked furious, but after a while of silence he growled again, and snatched a new, unlit candle off the corner, handing it to the henchcat.

"Fine. _One_ more candle. If you're so cold, why don't you get the light? It's just a simple matter of getting the flame off that candle on the floor-" The candle, which had been giving out the dim light that had illuminated the warehouse, spluttered and went out, leaving them in darkness. Another bout of silence followed.

"... Well?" The henchcat finally said. "None of us know how to make flames, boss."

"Oh, fine!" The red tom shouted, and got up. "I'll get the light if you're all too _cold_ and_ lazy _to get it. Such pathetic creatures you all are. There should be a stick around somewhere." He looked up at the window, and decided against it; the wind was too strong now to try to create natural flames. "... Or not. I'll be able to persuade some cat to light this."

"But the only cats nearby are Jellicles!" The henchcat cried. "They won't give you anything, let alone a light!"

The red tom growled in annoyance. His powers didn't extend to lighting a candle, contrary to what so many believed. Sure, he could levitate, do some destructive magic here and there, throw his voice around - but he was still learning, and he definitely did not know how to light a candle. He could try, but he didn't want to risk setting the warehouse on fire either.

"Never mind about that," He said, and opened the door just enough for him to crawl out. "I'll do it somehow."

"But they'll attack you! You'll never get the light that way!"

"Watch me." He snapped, getting ready to levitate to the Junkyard. "I know a lot of things. If I can't do a simple thing like getting a stupid light from those Jellicles, I'm not Macavity."

* * *

Jenny was getting ready to sleep.

She looked briefly out of the window, sighed and turned away, checking if the fireplace was neat and tidy, and the lamps were off except for a few. Everything was under control, and she sat down in an armchair, looking blankly into the flames. Another ten minutes and she would go to bed. But during the ten minutes, she really had no idea what to do. To go to bed early, even ten minutes before her usual bed-time seemed too early; besides, she didn't feel like doing anything as of now. She was worried about the frost that night, and especially about one being.

"Skimble..." she murmured softly, sighing. The Railway Cat was away on business, and didn't know about the frost tonight. He wouldn't expect it at all, when he returned tonight. Jenny rather fancied the tom, and was nice to him, but he never quite seemed to quite notice her affections. He didn't show much interest in queens at all, to be honest.

A thud sounded outside. Jenny froze, her paws still holding the lamp.

"Hello?" She called nervously. But there was no reply...

* * *

"Bloody henchcats," Macavity muttered darkly. "Making me do the most stupid things... _they're_ supposed to do those things, that's what they're for..." He had arrived quite safely in the Junkyard, but now what? The huts had their lights out and the yard was dark. He couldn't well disturb those huts, he'd be thrown out. He eyed the oven and tyre for a minute, but shook his head. Too open. A light caught his eye, and he turned, seeing that there was one hut with the lights still on. The tom squinted, trying to see if he could recall whose hut that was - then it clicked. The hut belonged to Jennyanydots, the unofficial matron of the kittens of the tribe, the Gumbie Cat, and a good cook. Very responsible. Not scared of things. It was worth an attempt, Macavity thought, and he quickly shuffled over to the direction of the hut.

"Hello?" A faint voice called from inside the hut, but quickly lapsed into silence. She was awake and alert. Good. Macavity contemplated whether to knock directly and demand a light when she was awake, or wait until she had calmed down and then try to coax her a little, but then ultimately decided on the former. He knocked.

There was silence, and then footsteps shuffled inside, and the door opened. Jenny stood with her door partially open, and poked out her head, looking wary. "Um... yes? Can I help?"

"Light my candle." Macavity said brusquely, shoving the candle towards her. Jenny blinked at the sudden request, and she looked closely at the tom in front of her.

"Do I know you?" She looked closer, and her eyes widened; Macavity knew he had to act fast. She turned half to the surrounding huts, terrified. "_Mac-_"

"Shh!" The tom roughly pressed a paw to her mouth, shutting her up. "Just... just keep quiet. I'm not here to hurt anyone, I just want a light - no, don't struggle!" He hissed as she tried in vain to free herself. "If you do I'll be forced to hurt you!" He said angrily, and then he let her go. Jenny retreated back into her hut, looking frightened despite the tomcat being younger than her.

"Just light this candle for me and I'll go." Macavity was getting desperate. Jenny was still standing, looking blankly at the tom in front of her, trying to grasp what was going on - but then her expression cleared, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever happened to your manners?" She huffed. "Really, young toms nowadays! Have no respect for adults whatsoever. Especially you." She told him off.

"Fine, light my candle..." Macavity looked at her, and finished grudgingly, "... please."

"... You'd better come in." Jenny said. "if anyone comes out here you'd be caught. I'll give you a light." Macavity shuffled about a little, not knowing how to react - but he knew that she was right, so he went in, closing the door behind him. Jenny was getting a lamp, and in the act she motioned quickly for him to come in. He did, and he looked around - the place was quiet and homely, with a burning fireplace, comfortable chairs and a nice kitchen area. It was just suitable for a queen like Jenny. Already he felt the frost clinging to his fur melt away in the heat, and with the warmth came a sense of calmness. He felt rather drowsy, but kept awake, for he couldn't afford to be asleep.

"I'm not supposed to help you, you know," Jenny said softly, bringing the lamp over. "But I am. I don't know why myself. Maybe because you seemed so desperate." She lifted up the glass of the lamp, and then touched the tip of the candle to its flame; within a few seconds the candle was alight. "There you go."

"Thank you." Macavity subconciously thanked her without thinking about his image; he realized soon and then shut his mouth quickly, staring at the flames. Jenny put the lamp away, and motioned for him to sit. Still looking at the candle, he sat down. Jenny could be pretty forceful without noticing it.

"Is everything alright for you at the moment, Macavity?" The orange queen asked, looking a little worried. The tom shook his head.

"I'm perfectly fine." This didn't seem true, for the tom was bedraggled and gaunt, with his green eyes sunken deep in and with a melancholy expression in his face. But Jenny knew enough about Macavity to know that he would insist on one thing while all the evidence pointed to another, so she left it there.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Jenny asked, steering the questions slightly off-topic. Macavity seemed faintly glad of this subject change, but then shook his head, standing up.

"I must get going. They're waiting for me." He said briefly, and then moved towards the door. The wind had died down, so there was no breeze - but he'd better move fast. However, he paused at the door, and looked back at the queen.

"What do I owe you? Do you want anything?" He asked. Jenny seemed bewildered. "Or is there something you need?" The queen seemed to be thinking, but then shook her head.

"There is nothing I can hope for."

"Really?" Macavity's green eyes bored into her; she shifted a little, uncomfortable.

"... Maybe just one." She muttered. The red tom stood still, looking closely at her. After a while he turned away.

"I'd better leave. And-" Macavity looked at her for one second. "... thank you." He said, almost struggling with the words. And then he was gone.

Jenny stood there for a long while, staring at the closed door.

"What in Heaviside was that all about?" She finally blurted out, and turned back, shaking her head and pretending that the events had never happened. Macavity coming into the yard to beg for a light on his candle seemed entirely too weird. She turned off a lamp with some difficulty - the light just wouldn't go out instantly as expected -, now wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and forget about what had been going on. She would feel much better in the morning.

Three knocks sounded at the door.

Almost screaming in frustration, Jenny turned and stormed to the door, swinging it open a few inches or so. She looked, annoyed at the visitor. "Yes?"

"Jenny?" The soft voice was not the one she had been expecting. She actually reeled back from the shock of it, before looking properly at the tom in front of her. Skimbleshanks stood meekly outside the door, wearing his vest and cap, and carrying a large dish. He was looking a little strangely at her, tilting his head to one side. "Are you all right?"

"Ah... yes.." Jenny murmured, a blush rising in her cheeks. "It was just that... never mind."

"Did I wake you up?" The tom sounded apologetic. "It was just that the lights were on, and you seemed to be awake. I came to return this." He handed her the dish. "It was with the honey cakes you gave me. They were delicious, thank you!" Something in his voice indicated that he'd like a few more cakes in the future. "You really are a good cook, Jenny." He lapsed into silence, but kept looking at her, hinting that he wanted to talk more with her.

"Thank you." Jenny replied, taking the dish. "Would you like to come in?"

"That would be great." Skimble entered the hut, closed the door and followed her in. "You've got a nice cosy place here." He remarked. "I love your hut."

"And what exactly would you be implying?" Jenny teased, smiling a little. Skimble grinned, ruffling his headfur, his glass-green eyes fixed on the delightful queen in front of him. He sighed almost dreamily as he watched her. She stacked the dish up neatly, gestured for him to sit down, and did the same herself.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jenny? You seem very... distracted." He noted.

"No, no, I'm fine." She stammered. "It's just... oh, you honestly do not wish to know. I must have been alone for far too long in here." She changed the subject.

"So how was your journey?" She asked. Skimble shrugged lightly.

"Oh, the usual. It was entertaining, but some humans stepped on my tail - look -" She saw the tattered end of Skimble's tail and made a movment as if to nurse it. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all. Other than that the journey was alright."

"You returned quite quickly, I noticed." Jenny said. "You said before you wouldn't return before dawn."

"It was cold tonight so everyone was crowding to get out early. I joined them." Skimble smiled a little. "I missed the junkyard..." He looked directly into her eyes.

"And I missed you," He said softly. "Nothing feels the same without you." Jenny froze; for the second time tonight she was speechless, but then she laughed awkwardly, trying to regain control.

"You're very sweet, Skimble."

"Sweet?" The orange tom got up and knelt in front of her. "I'm really not joking." His face was so serious in its moment that the orange queen didn't know what to say.

"I'm crazy about you, Jennyanydots." He whispered. "When we were kittens I thought of you as my best friend... but after a while it turned into something else. You were different - someone I could fall for. I certainly didn't know how to say it before." He sprang up quite suddenly, holding her by the waist, bringing her up into a standing position. Jenny's eyes widened, and she tried to say something; but no words came out. The queen didn't know what to do, and vaguely wondered whether she was hallucinating due to lack of sleep. She looked away, and that seemed to confuse Skimble.

"Jenny?"

"It's just that... well, it's sudden." Jenny murmured. "I... I don't know what to say." Skimble looked piercingly at her, and she looked away again, blushing.

"Damn..." He whispered. Jenny found her head being gently lifted up, and a sudden, decisive movement his lips were on hers, kissing her, arms wrapping around her form. Skimble kept her firmly in his arms, a paw stroking the back of her head, passion clearly showing in every gesture. Jenny didn't resist, although she was very shocked indeed; she too had begun kissing back when Skimble suddenly pulled away, regret showing in his eyes.

"I - I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "I shouldn't have done that. It was just that... I couldn't control myself..." He turned away, heading for the door. "I'll go..."

"Skimble? W - wait!" Jenny called, grasping his arm as he was out of the hut. Skimble looked back, looking ashamed at himself for not being able to stop his desires, and stood meekly, waiting.

"The night's... cold out there." The queen said. "And your hut's on the other side of the junkyard. Do come in, Skimble, and keep warm." She paused delicately. "Stay with me tonight. _Please_." She finally said, and then fell silent, waiting for his response.

The tom was quiet for a second as he thought about what she had said, but a small smile spread across his face and he looked hopeful. "You... you really mean that, Jenny?" She nodded.

"I've missed you too, Skimble. Come in, and stay with me." Jenny smiled, her eyes soft and bright in the light inside the hut, and Skimble - after another second's consideration - stepped back in again, closing the door behind him. Jenny reached up and took his captain's hat off, placing it on a nearby shelf. The orange tom placed his paw on top of hers as she did so, and looked questioningly at her.

"So... does this mean..."

"I love you too, Skimble." She said gently, stroking his cheek. "I wasn't sure how to say that to you before. But then you came along tonight..." She trailed off, grinning again. Skimble laughed and nuzzled her, holding her tight in his embrace. They stayed like that for a full minute in silent bliss.

"The bed's yours for tonight, love." Jenny told him as they pulled back slightly. "Feel free to kip on it."

"But what about you?" Skimble asked, again looking a little concerned. Jenny twirled a lock of her fur between her paw, pretending to think about the problem for a moment before she giggled.

"I'm sure we can think of _something_." She said, and then the two settled for a deep kiss.

* * *

Outside of the hut, a red tom stood motionless, listening to everything. He nodded, satisfied with the outcome, and moved away. He'd made sure that the light was on long enough to attract Skimble's attention, dropped the candle off quickly in the warehouse where his henchcats (Bast _forbid_) were halfway to freezing to death, and then had come back again to make sure things were going well. He'd vaguely worried about the orange tom coming out, but things had worked out after all.

"Great." He said, walking swiftly into the shadows. "I told them, there are a lot of things I know. If I couldn't do simple things like that..." He grinned. "I wouldn't be Macavity."

He was out of the junkyard in less than a few seconds, looked around and jumped up the rooftops, this time preferring to use less powers. He'd done a lot, and now the red tom felt that he needed a good rest - and as much as he was tired, he couldn't help feeling that he'd earned that rest, and he definitely felt pleased with himself tonight.

* * *

This story just seemed strange in so many levels... I got inspired by listening to the Rolling Stones. You don't want to know. O.o

I mean.. it's strange. Macavity floats around the place but can't light a candle? That defies common sense. But ah well... it was a random story anyway.

Did you like it?


End file.
